


Movie Night ~ Harry Potter

by OkayLetsObsess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayLetsObsess/pseuds/OkayLetsObsess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is getting together to watch a movie(Cap's idea, clearly), and acting civil with each other, etc. Nat and Steve flirt and that's about as raunchy as it gets. A little teasing, and g-rated fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night ~ Harry Potter

Even though the Avengers are... different, behind the scene, we're almost normal. We act like a family, but I'm the only one who would ever admit it.

Now we're getting ready for our regular Wednesday night movie night. Thor is on another planet most of the time but it works out pretty well. It was my suggestion in the first place to spend non-mission time together to get comfortable with each other. At first, Natasha objected, but her ever-so-faithful lapdog Clint Barton was able to convince her to join us. The first few nights were silent and awkward, but now we socialize and get along with each other very well (besides the occasional snarky remark from Tony or Natasha). Finally, movie nights are exciting and usually they're the highlight of my week.

I grabbed the popcorn from Tony's fancy microwave then sat down in front of the couch where Pepper was snuggled against Tony. As I leaned back against the couch, a devious red head took my bowl of popcorn right out of my hands.

"Tasha! You know, I planned on having some of that, too."

"Sorry, Cap." Natasha sat down extra close to me.

"Your public display of affection will not make me forget about my stolen popcorn, Natasha."

"It was worth a try." She shrugged and loosened her grip on the bowl. "I'll share."

Finally, Bruce walks in the room with a DVD in hand. "What are we watching, Doc?" Natasha asks.

Bruce cleared his throat and began. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a classic film. Harry Potter." He's obviously so proud of himself.

"Which one?"

"Whichever one you guys pic." And at that, four Avengers and one CEO each shout different Harry Potter movies. "Hmm... how about the oldest one gets to pick." He offered.

I ignored the sighs and complaints and smiled "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

Tony protested "When are we going to ditch that rule?" and pulled Pepper closer.

Bruce selected Goblet of Fire and sat down in the nearest recliner. "Hey, Clint, you wanna throw me something to eat?" Clint walked in, fashionably late, and threw Bruce a bag of twizzlers. He spread out on the love seat and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

When Cedric's father came to his son's dead body, I glanced at Natasha and her eyes were glassy. I leaned in so that only she could hear me "It's a movie. That actor is still very much alive, Tasha." She blinked and the unshed tears were gone.

"Shut up and watch the movie." She hissed back.

It was 11:30 when the credits started rolling and I noticed that everyone but Bruce and I was asleep. Bruce got up and took care of the DVD and went up to his room. Being the gentleman I am, I picked up Natasha lightly so that she wouldn't wake up and carried her to her room. Right before I was going to ask JARVIS to open her door, she jumped out of my arms. "Thanks for the ride, Cap."

"No problem, Spider." I said and she hit me. "Ouch. Don't take Cedric's death out on me." That remark earned me another smack on the back of the head. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Goodnight, Tasha."

"Night, Steve."

I walked back to my room and with that, another Avengers movie night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Super short and mediocre, I know. Not everything will be, I promise. Also, I'd like to note that there's only like a .001% chance anyone has read this before, but it's a post from my own wattpad account. I'm sort of done with that, though, and I figured I would post a couple of my past works before fully dedicating myself to this one. Anywho, I hope you liked it, and any sort of reviews are appreciated. I always write requests, no matter how foreign the subject or different the ship is to me.  
> I have a Marvel themed tumblr, theavengersgivemehope.tumblr.com Follow that and send in requests/prompts or whatever because I'm always on, looking for inspiration and procrastinating. 
> 
> ~~~ okaythanksbye ~~~  
> (super lame sign-off, I know, but it's a habit)


End file.
